


Ultracrepidarianism

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius had nothing but good intentions in bringing Éponine to the latest meeting, but he hadn't thought things through exactly.</p><p>[A short prompt fill for the word: "Ultracrepidarian," meaning "one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultracrepidarianism

             When Marius had coaxed Éponine to one of his friends’ meetings, he hadn’t intended for this to happen - he hadn’t been thinking about it at all, to be honest.  So when Enjolras began talking and Éponine raised an eyebrow, he didn’t think anything of it.  It wasn’t until he glanced over and noticed the way that her jaw clenched and the way her eyes were narrowed dangerously as her fingers drummed against her thigh in a tell-tale sign of irritation that he began to wonder if he had made a mistake.

             Even so, he hadn’t anticipated just how quickly Éponine would rocket out of her chair once she felt she had been pushed too far, and he only managed a strangled “ _'Ponine!_ ” before it was too late and she had slammed both palms against the table, bringing everything to a screeching halt and turning every set of eyes in the room on her.

             “Excuse me?”  Enjolras’ voice was deathly quiet, but all politeness and courtesy even as his lips pressed themselves into a thin line.  Beside him, Combeferre paused in taking minutes to watch them both with a steady, but curious gaze.

             Beside her, Marius swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly as Éponine cocked her head slightly, knocking an errant strand of hair out of her face.

             “Look, Blondie.”  A low murmur rippled through the room, accompanied by a few snickers, and Enjolras’ eyes narrowed slightly.  “I get what you’re trying to do, okay?  But seriously.  Who pays your tuition, eh?”

             Enjolras’ eyes narrowed to slits, but Éponine held her ground, one hand finding its place against her hip.  “C’mon, let’s hear it.”

             Finally, Enjolras’ response escaped his lips in a hiss, and when all he received in response was a raised eyebrow, he repeated himself loudly enough to be heard.

             “I do.”

             “Your parents do.”  Éponine’s response sent another ripple through the room, and her lip twitching involuntarily, she pressed forward.  “Honestly.  What the  _fuck_ do you know about having to make ends meet?  I mean really?  You know who pays their own tuition?   _I_ do.   _Feuilly_ does.  Hell, after the scholarship money, even _Marius_ has to work to make sure he can still get his textbooks.”  She glanced around the room and then back at him, staring him down.  “So maybe, just maybe, instead of getting up on your soapbox, you should sit down and let the people who have to actually  _deal_ with this shit tell you how it works for  _us_ and what we actually  _need_.”

             Enjolras’ jaw tightened and for a moment the entire room seemed to hang in a sort of frozen limbo with the exception of Combeferre’s hand beginning to reach for his friend’s shoulder, but after a moment, Enjolras seemed to relax and a communal sigh of relief escaped from the room as he took his seat, pulling a silent gasp from Marius, who glanced quickly at his friend before returning his gaze to Enjolras.

             “Carry on, then,” he gestured for Éponine to continue, his words half surrendering his position and half issuing a challenge, and narrowing her eyes, Éponine squared her shoulders and turned to face the rest of the room.


End file.
